The invention relates to exhaust mufflers for internal combustion engines and more particularly to exhaust mufflers particularly adapted for use on snowmobiles. Prior muffler constructions are disclosed in the pending U.S. application Ser. No. 451,203, filed Mar. 14, 1974 and in the following U.S. Pat. Nos:
Betts et al., 3,776,366, issued Dec. 4, 1973 PA1 Jozepaitis, 3,419,107, issued Dec. 31, l968 PA1 Bryant, 2,960,179, issued Nov. 15, 1960 PA1 Bryant, 2,825,421, issued Mar. 4, 1958 PA1 Bryant, 2,520,756, issued Aug. 29, 1950 PA1 Chipley, 2,239,549, issued Apr. 22, 1941 PA1 Powell, 1,998,385, issued Apr. 16, 1935